


Pretty Boy, Smart Boy

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Gil Deserves Better [11]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Multi, Possessive Harry, Possessive Uma, Pretty boy Gil, Protective Harry, Random - Freeform, Smart boy Gil, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome Relationship, protective uma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Sunmary: Don't let pretty boy fool you.





	Pretty Boy, Smart Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with the 'Gil Deserves Better' series. Let me some request because my mind is blank and I'll try to do them. Not all will get done but I will tell you if yours will be done.

Title: Pretty Boy, Smart Boy

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Descendants 2

Series: none

Pairings: Uma/Gil/Harry

Characters: Uma, Harry Hook, Gil, and FairyGod Mother.

Summary: Don't let pretty boy fool you.

Disclaimer: Descendants 2 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Uma and Harry ignored at everyone as they entered the classroom. No one, not even FG bother to tell them that they were twenty minutes late for the class. It was surprising to see them in the class at all.

"Move." Uma hissed at the two girls squeezed into Gil's side. They scrambled immediately as Harry laughter filled the air as he slid into the right seat beside Gil. Uma took the left side her eyes scanning the work Gil's done for so.

* * *

“I heard a few of the tournament players are in the nursing office.” Gil offered casually after Harry and Uma joined him in the back of their Goodness 101 class. The two pirates didn't even seemed surprised that their boyfriend already knew despite the 'accident' happening only an hour prior.

"What about it?" Harry grunted as he leaned into Gil's side which the boy allowed.

“Did you do that for me?” Gil voice was so soft but they all knew he already knew the answer. Most people saw Gil only as just the muscles, they didn't see the intelligence in his eyes or they knowing look he carried in his eyes. They assumed because he was the son of Gaston, that he was an stereotype copy of his father.

All muscle and no brains.

“What are you talking about?". Harry grumbled, his voice soft and casual as though he were talking about something normal like the weather.

"Just because those idiots are accident prone doesn't mean we did anything to them. Why would we anyway, what would we gain from it?" Uma snarled but there was no bite behind her words.

Gil smiled. Back on the Isle Uma won't hesitate to attack someone but the school has changed the girl. She now gave her attacks some real thoughts, if she won't benefit she wouldn't concern herself with it.

“Don’t tell me, you two had nothing to do with it. It happened the same boys who cornered me in the hallway suddenly missing and then turns up with a concussions and bruises from two different hands? Still have nothing to do with it?” Gil stated as he kept his eyes focused on FG. He didn't need to give Harry or Uma his full attention for them to know he was serious.

“We did it.” Harry stated, Gil heard the pride in his voice. Uma rolled her eyes but Gil could feel the smugness coming off of her too.

“You two, intending on attacking everyone that breathes in my direction?" Gil asked.

They all knew it wasn't a question. They would continue to attack everyone and anyone who dared to approach their Gil.

“If they breath in your direction longer than twelve seconds." Harry grumbled as Gil felt arms around his waist pulling him closer to the bigger's boy side. "You’re ours, Gil, and you know it.” The Uma added, sitting up and letting her feet rest back on the floor instead of on the pearly white topped table.

“I am" Gil stated as he grabbed Uma's hand in his own letting Harry kept his possessive grip on his hips, "But next time make sure to include me."

"Anything you want pretty boy." Harry muttered into Gil's hair.

"I'm not a pretty boy." Gil grumbled but didn't stop Harry's nuzzling into his hair. Uma laughed, "He's right Harry. He might be our pretty boy but he's also our smart boy."

"Whatever. Pay attention." Gil grumbled as he turned back to FG with bright red cheeks.


End file.
